


While The Cameras Are Away

by Elton_J0hn



Category: Jedward
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elton_J0hn/pseuds/Elton_J0hn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the filming of Jedward: Let Loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While The Cameras Are Away

"Edward, stop it. The ITV2 cameras will be here in a minute, we don't have time!"

John stood in the newly shared bedroom of the Dublin apartment, trying to push his brother off him. For once, he was being the sensible one. Edward continued kissing his brothers neck, going from his shoulder to his jaw. John let out a giggle, and considered himself defeated.

"Okay, but we'll have to make it quick. We've got like 20 minutes max."

Edward continued the kisses, now working his way up to Johns lips, and gently biting down. Johns lips always suffered a lot from Edwards kisses, that's why they were constantly red and almost swollen. People had began to notice, but that didn't stop him.

"I knew I'd get my way..." Edward said in between kisses. He used the hand that wasn't wrapped around Johns waist to unzip and pull off Johns coat, followed by his tight t-shirt. It was very rare that Edward wanted to be dominant, but when he did, John had no say in the matter.

Edward undressed his own torso, so they were matching again. He pushed John with a force, sending him backwards onto the bed known as John's. Neither of the twins actually had their own bed, as they never spend a night separated.

"Edward, I haven't seen you this keen for months. What's gotten into you?" John giggled as the kisses started again, when Edward climbed on top of his brother.

"Two weeks, those damn cameras have been filming us. Two weeks, non stop. The film crew even slept in the living room, so they filmed us late at night, and early in the morning. Two damn weeks, and not so much as a kiss!" Edward took his anger out on the zip of Johns skinny jeans. "Do you know what time they finally left the apartment last night John? No, you wouldn't. Because you were asleep. We finally get a night alone, and you sleep through it. And then I get a phone call from Liam at stupid o'clock, telling me that we have an interview to get to, so we didn't even get time together in the morning. So that's what's gotten into me John." Edward froze, and looked at John suspiciously. John burst out laughing.

"Edward, you're so cute when you're angry."

Edward laughed along with his brother, and planted a kiss on his nose.

"Sure. Now, where were we?"

John rolled Edward over, allowing himself more freedom to move. He used one hand to help himself wriggle out of his tight jeans, while kissing Edwards perfectly smooth chest. The smell of his skin sent tingles down his spine, and judging by the way Edwards head was thrown back, his kisses were having the same effect. Finally free of his jeans, he began tugging his brothers off, so they both lay panting, just boxers separating them.

"Oh no you don't..." Edward smiled, rolling his brother back underneath him. "I'm taking charge for once."

John saw the passion and lust in his brothers eyes, and couldn't refuse him. As much as he loved being on top, he liked when Edward took control. As long as he was with him, he didn't care. Edward slid his hand slowly into Johns boxers, and began stroking his brothers cock rapidly. The groans of pleasure coming from John was music to Edwards ears; two weeks was far too long for him to wait. The pace increased, and John dug his nails into the bed. He was close already. Too close. If Edward didn't stop soon, he was going to... to... too late. John bit down on his lip to silence his scream, which ended up as a high pitched whimper. Edward laughed, climbed off John, and walked towards their bedside table. Panting, John pulled off his sticky boxers, and deposited them on the floor. Edward returned seconds later, holding a bottle of lube. He tore off his boxers expertly with just one hand, and squirted the lube on Johns chest.

"Edward, I'm all sticky now!" John complained whilst wiping his chest clean. Edward pushed John back onto the bed and lay on top of him.

"Good." He whispered into Johns ear.

Edward sat back up, spread Johns legs open, and began applying lube to his entrance. When John was fully prepared, Edward leant down on John, so every inch of their body's were touching. John lifted his head slightly, and gave Edward a soft kiss on the lips. He could never get used to the feeling of Edwards warm lips, they sent tingles down his spine. Edward propped himself up on one arm, and manoeuvred his body, ready to enter John. Spreading his legs as wide as they would go, John looked up at his brother as he spoke.

"You ready?" Edward asked.

John nodded, and felt a sudden rush of pain and pleasure as Edward thrusted into him. The brothers gasped in unison, as Edward continued his movements, now developing a rhythm. Johns pain quickly disappeared, and all he could feel was ecstasy as his brother pushed deeper inside him.

"Ed-Edward.. that's s-so good..." John managed to say through heavy breathing. He lifted his legs up and wrapped them around Edwards waist, allowing him more access. He threw his head back onto the pillow behind him, sweat building up on his forehead. Edward used one hand to grab onto Johns hair, making him look up again. John felt limp, Edward wasn't usually this rough with him. Before he had a chance to say anything, Edward had captured his lips in a rough, messy kiss. He suddenly hit John's best spot, causing them to groan into each others mouths. John ran his tongue across Edwards lips, deepening the kiss as their tongues wrapped around each other. Edward bit down hard on Johns bottom lip, as he concentrated on his thrusting. John moaned as Edward pleased him, hardly noticing how hard he was biting down on his lip. Edward noticed what he was doing when he tasted blood in Johns mouth, he has bitten John so hard he made him bleed. He froze immediately, looking apologetically at John.

"Don't Stop Edward, please..." John pleaded, needing to feel his brother again.

"John, I've just made your lip bleed!" Edward replied, but still didn't pull out. It was only then that John closed his mouth and felt it starting to fill with blood.

"I don't care, just carry on, please!" John started to sound whiny, which made Edward giggle. He did as his brother asked, and started the rapid movements again. Edward kept up the pace for as long as he could, but after a minute or two, he couldn't hold on.

"John, John I can't hold on much longer..." Edward said breathlessly.

"S'okay..." John replied, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Edward thrusted as deep as he possibly could. Edward captured Johns mouth in another kiss, this time soft, as they both climaxed. Edward released himself, filling John with his warm liquid. They both let out loud groans, as they pulled away from the kiss. Edward lay down on John, placing his head on his brothers chest, both panting. John wrapped his arms tightly around Edward, as their breathing slowed down to a regular pace.

"I could lay like this forever" Edward whispered to John.

Before John had the chance to reply, There was a loud knock at the door.

"JOHN, EDWARD, ITS ME." The familiar voice boomed. It was Liam.

Edward sighed, gently pulling out of John, and casually picked up all abandoned items of clothing on the floor.

"DON'T MAKE ME USE MY KEY." Liam's shouted.

"Crap." John said, sitting up immediately. He started straighten the bed sheets that had been crumpled, but did a bad job of it because he was panicking.

"THE ITV2 CAMERAS ARE WAITING BOYS, LET US IN."

Edward emerged from the bathroom in baggy jeans and a sweater, still looking flustered, but not to the point of suspicion. He ran past John, towards the front door. John opened up the wardrobe, and threw on similar clothes to Edward. He heard the front door slam shut, as he pulled on his sweater.

"Hey Liam." John smiled as he walked out of the bedroom.

Liam's face dropped as he looked at John.

"What happened to your face, John?" He asked, concerned.

Edward looked over, and saw the blood dripping from his twins mouth.

"Oh, erm, I elbowed him." Edward informed Liam quickly. "By accident, didn't I John."

John nodded and laughed, wiping the blood from his face. Liam turned to the camera man and rolled his eyes.

The camera man laughed, and began setting up his camera. While nobody was looking, Edward gave John a cheeky wink. They headed over to the camera, to do what they did best, and before long they were jumping about, singing and dancing for let loose. They loved the cameras. But what they loved most, was when the cameras were away.


End file.
